


I Got (He Wants) it All

by HeereandThere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeereandThere/pseuds/HeereandThere
Summary: Michael and Christine have been very happy together since they began dating, but one teeny tiny complication lurks at the back of Michael's mind: Jeremy.





	I Got (He Wants) it All

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and meh, but I was in a writing mood and didn't want to waste what I had. (´∀`)

"I just don't think it was right for Mendel to go for Trina. I mean, she's his patient. And his patient's wife." Michael hugged Christine closer to him and pathetically rested his head on her shoulder with a knit brow.

"EX-wife," Christine corrected matter-of-factly. "Have you been paying attention at all?"

"Not really. My eyes have been on Whizzer this whole time." A mock sound of betrayal emanated from the one who suggested viewing "Falsettos" in the first place, despite her having to admit that Andrew Rannells was one attractive human being. "Kidding! Kidding. I know that Marvin and Trina are divorced, but I dunno. It just feels unprofessional."

"And Marvin running off with Whizzer wasn't?"

"That's a different kind of unprofessional!"

"You didn't think it was unprofessional when Jason told Mendel to propose."

"I'm not gonna call out an 11-year old kid for wanting what's best for his mom!"

Christine raised a brow and tilted her head to look sideways at Michael, their cheeks pressing against one another's. "So, you're saying Mendel is best for Trina?"

Michael sighed dejectedly and nodded thoughtfully; he knew all too well that he had backed himself into a corner. "Better than Marvin, yes."

"Then, I'm right. You know what they say: don't argue theatre with a theatre enthusiast~" Christine singsonged with a titter as she settled her hands on Michael's, right before she perked up at the sight and sound of Stephanie J. Block and Brandon Uranowitz singing about making a home. "Ooh! Shut up! An important part's coming up."

Gladly, Michael obliged. Musicals were never really in his best interest, but the song numbers were easy enough on the ears and, besides, his sights were set not on Andrew Rannells' gorgeous face, but on the beyond charming noises and manneurisms of one Christine Canigula. Despite having seen this exact broadcast of the show more times than either of them could count, "My Father's a Homo" still caught her off-guard, "Trina's Song" still made her sorrowful, and "The Chess Game" still made her tense, and with every little shift in emotion came a whole new range of reactions that filled Michael's heart to the brim with love and appreciation. He was more than grateful to be the one relaxing on his bed and holding her close on that rainy March afternoon.

It was unbelievable that he was right there right then. If someone had come up to him but two months prior and informed him that this wonderful human would be his girlfriend, not a bit of him would believe it; they were close friends, nothing more. But life can work miracles and bring people together in ways never before imagined, so here they were, interlocked as though they had never been apart.

Michael Mell and Christine Canigula. Who would have guessed?

The soft duet ended and the camera was on Whizzer Brown, who was lamenting... something. Michael wasn't sure what and he wasn't invested enough to analyze it. Instead, he opted to tune into Christine's voice singing along to the lyrics softly.

Michael couldn't recall a time when he had admired a fellow person so greatly, at least someone outside of his immediate family. No matter how much he loved someone, he could and would always pinpoint and analyze their flaws, even when it came to his mothers, but it was nearly effortless to ignore the negative aspects of Christine. Not to say she was flawless, as no one was, but she made it so easy to forget she was just another kid. They fitfully coexisted, playing each other up every step of the way. Their relationship had its rocky parts, sure, but those rough patches led into bliss. Two months, and it all still felt like a dream.

As a glorious high note was nailed, intensity regained control as Marvin burst onto the scene and into song, wielding a wedding invitation. Christine bit her lip pensively.

Of course, there was still the matter of Jeremy. The way he set his jaw when he saw them acting like a couple, the change of tone whenever he spoke to them, the almost pained way he said "It's fine" when it clearly wasn't, the way he and the couple had drifted apart. The "Stage Dorks", as Jenna had dubbed them, had ceased being a concept in September, but there seemed to be a part of Jeremy that still harbored resentment toward them, particularly Michael. Come to find out, dating your best friend's ex, no matter how friendly things were between them, was off-limits.

Jeremy was by no means a petty person, so the attitude towards the closeness of his two best friends showed that there was clearly something that he found fucked up about the ordeal. It was like a knife to the heart, a betrayal to end all betrayals, and Michael wasn't sure how he was supposed to handle it; he genuinely liked Christine, but he also cared about Jeremy and his feelings.

The action on-screen was reaching its climax, and Michael suddenly realized the parallels between this controversy and the story playing out before him.

Michael and Christine were Trina and Mendel. Jeremy was Marvin.

The only difference was that Jeremy was a really great guy who didn't deserve what had turned out to be such a massive "Fuck you".

But that was Jeremy's grudge to hold, wasn't it? He was the one having difficulty handling the situation, and it wasn't like Michael and Christine were completely pushing him out of their lives; he was the one who declined invitations to group activities. He was the one who made up an excuse to walk away when they would hold hands in front of him.

Michael, feeling guilty once again as he took in Christine's warmth, concluded for what had to be the millionth time since Jeremy had started acting weird that he wasn't going to call it a quits over that. The fact that he was doing this to his best friend bothered him, but he was just being a person. And people create relationships with over people, both platonic and romantic in nature. Even romantic ones with their friend's ex-girlfriend.

As hypocritical as it made him, Michael sat back and only hoped that everything would be alright.

 


End file.
